The present invention is a pesticide bait carrier, not a pesticide itself, for use in eradicating pests. The carrier is particularly effective for use as a bait and pesticide carrier in eradicating imported fire ants, wherein others add the pesticide.
While imported fire ants have been found in the United States for years, their spread continues north and west. They presently are located in eleven southeastern states, Puerto Rico, New Mexico and in some urban areas of California. Over three hundred million acres are infested.
The use of bait carriers to control imported fire ants, termites, slugs, snails, mole crickets, household ants and roaches is known in the art. The primary carrier presently used is a prejelled, defatted corn grit. This bait carrier must be treated with soybean oil which serves as a vehicle to carry the insecticide, while acting as an attractant to the ant. A disclosure of such a prior art bait is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,130.
The present invention utilizes food waste products such as bakery waste, confectionery waste, snack waste, and cereal waste. These wastes, when not processed into livestock and poultry feed, are deposited into landfills. This practice is costly and creates additional environmental problems for already burdened landfills. These wastes, unlike some agricultural by-products, such as corncobs, cannot be simply returned to the earth and plowed under to create humus. They must be landfilled.
The present invention utilizes food waste products in pesticide bait carriers.
The present invention is a bait carrier for pesticides comprising a waste product selected from the group consisting of:
(a) bakery waste;
(b) confectionery waste;
(c) snack waste; and
(d) cereal waste.
The waste product has a particle size between 6 mesh screen and 100 mesh screen (U.S. Standard Sieve Series) and a density between 6 pounds per cubic foot and 40 pounds per cubic foot. The carrier, according to the present invention, serves as an attractive bait for delivery of pesticides to pests.
The invention includes the use of waste products such as bakery waste, confectionery waste, snack waste and cereal waste, either alone or in combination with one another, as a bait carrier for pesticide chemicals. Bakery waste is a mixture of bakery products such as bread, cookies, cakes, crackers, flours and doughs which have been mechanically separated from non-edible material, artificially dried and ground. Confectionery waste is a mixture of confectionery products such as candy bars, hard candy, jelly beans, chocolates, chocolate syrup and flavored syrups that have been separated from non-edible material, artificially dried and ground. Snack waste is a mixture of snack food products such as potato chips, pretzels, corn chips, popcorn, caramel corn and cheese curls that have been separated from non-edible material, artificially dried and ground. Cereal waste is a mixture of cereal products such as wheat flakes, corn flakes, puffed rice, shaped oats, shredded wheat, oatmeal and rolled oats separated from non-edible material, artificially dried and ground.
The waste product is crushed, ground and reduced in size to where the majority of the particles pass through a 6 mesh screen and passes over a 100 mesh screen (U.S. Standard Sieve Series). The over 6 mesh screen particles are returned to the initial grinding process until the desired particle size is obtained or may be reconstituted to pass through the 6 mesh screen and over the 100 mesh screen. The preferred particle size is between a 10 mesh (pass through) and a 40 mesh (pass over). The resulting preferred product which passes through a 10 mesh screen and over a 40 mesh screen (xe2x88x9210+40) is controlled to have a bulk density between 6 and 40 pounds per cubic foot, with a density between 30 and 40 pounds per cubic foot being preferred.
In some bait carriers, according to the present invention, fats and oils such as soy bean oil will be added to the processed waste product particles as a vehicle to carry the pesticide and to act as an added attractant to the pest. The particles have the ability to absorb up to 20% soy bean oil and still remain flowable for easy field applications using spreaders, hand application or aerial application. Preferably, not more than 5% soy bean oil is added to the processed waste particles, if needed. Other examples of fats and oils that can be used include vegetable oils, pine oils and animal fats.
Some formulators make it is necessary to dilute the pesticide in an inorganic solvent such as acetone, to facilitate its addition to the bait carrier. This invention permits the use of such solvents with no adverse effects to the subject pesticide carrier bait, once the solvent has been evaporated.
While the particles are usually composed of bakery, confectionery snack and cereal wastes as ingredients to the overall final product, original food ingredients may be used to simulate such wastes. The mixture of original food ingredients may be prepared and processed the same as described above with respect to use of the wastes.
The particles are preferably shaped to accommodate different types of spreaders, such as aerial spreaders and cyclone-type spreaders. The shapes include spheres, generally flat oval platelets and pellets.
The processed particles are often dyed to a predetermined color. This aids the identification of different end use products with no adverse effects.
The following Table A shows the preferred ranges of the ingredients found in a pesticide bait carrier according to the present invention.
It has been found that the bait carrier particles, according to the present invention, can be coated with conventional preservatives to prolong their field life and as an aid in retarding the loss of oil when the bait carrier particles are spread on hot concrete or soil.
The present invention, as set forth in Table A, has shown itself to be a successful attractant to most pests, however, by adding aromas such as sugar, molasses and wood flour, some targeted pests can be attracted more than others. Table B, below, shows the percentages, by weight, of these additives, as read in conjunction with Table A.
The present invention, as set forth in Table A, has shown itself to be resilient to rainfall and high humidity when used in open areas, however, the addition of water repellent binder can increase its resistance to high moisture conditions without harming its attractiveness. Table C, below, shows the percentage, by weight, of this additive, as read in conjunction with Table A.
The present invention, as set forth in Table A, has shown itself to be free flowing, however, the addition of an anticaking agent to reduce the tendency of individual particles to adhere to one another is effective without harming its attractiveness. Table D, below, shows the percentage, by weight, of this additive, as read in conjunction with Table A.
The present invention, as set forth in Table A, usually has inherent preservatives to prevent mold from occurring at moistures not above 14%, however, an antioxidant can be added to prolong the shelflife of the present invention. Antioxidants protect against deterioration of the bait carrier caused by oxidation, such as fat rancidity and color changes, without harming the carrier""s attractiveness to pests. Table E, below, shows the percentage, by weight, of this additive, as read in conjunction with Table A.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is set forth in the example as follows: